


Letters

by Emma_Oz



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters written and not sent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

Ray,

Cowley will give you this if I am killed. I know you, you daft bugger, you’ll be worrying that it was your own fault. I don’t think so - you live this life, you take the risks. You’re a good mate and a good partner. 

Anything you want from my stuff, take it. Cowley’s got a copy of my will.

So long,

Bodie  
1980

Ray,

If I go before you, Cowley will give you this letter. I guess you’ll have written one for me as well, so you’ll know they’re not easy to write.

If I went out on the job, I want you to know that it wasn’t your fault. I know you - you worry over things, take responsibility for things that are just plain bad luck. You and I both chose this life, we accepted the risks and I want you remember that. 

I’ve told you about my will. Remember, take anything you want and make sure none of it goes to my family. Keep whatever you want. I’d rather you had it to remember me by.

There’s one more thing, a hard thing to put in words. I want you to know that you are my best friend, means a lot to me. I’ve never been closer to anyone, and I want you to know that if I never got round to telling you in person.

That’s all, I guess, so goodbye.

Bodie

1983

Ray, 

You and I have talked about this. I know you have a letter for me, but if you’re reading this, I went first. I’m sorry you’re left behind.

There’s not a lot to say, that you and I haven’t already talked about. You have been my partner in every sense of the word, my best friend and my lover. 

Love you, 

Bodie.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 1999.


End file.
